


Blood

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [365]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Between the Powell incident and dealing with the Rottweiler, he's not a big fan of the combined smell of a recently fired gun and the metallic tang of blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 September 2016  
> Word Count: 110   
> Prompt: red  
> Summary: Between the Powell incident and dealing with the Rottweiler, he's not a big fan of the combined smell of a recently fired gun and the metallic tang of blood.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously post-series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was more difficult to write than I expected, so its brevity isn't even a surprise to me. My brain just couldn't latch onto anything longer to expand out this concept. Maybe it'll be revisited again down the line. Who knows?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When he allows himself to think about Charles Powell, and he doesn't do that very often, it's not the subterfuge that he remembers most. Nor is it the painful levels of mental illness, borne partially of his interactions with Thorn. No, it's the blood. There was so much of it in that interrogation room when he finally got in that he nearly slipped in it, and that doesn't include what he ended up adding by emptying his clip into Powell's killer.

Between the Powell incident and dealing with the Rottweiler, he's not a big fan of the combined smell of a recently fired gun and the metallic tang of blood.


End file.
